


One step at a time

by Trash



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have never torn that mother fucking ceiling fan down</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step at a time

The reason Chris and Steve-O break up is obvious to everybody but Steve-O, who solves the problem of being single by going out and getting wasted night after night. He crawls home at whatever time in the morning to find Chris waiting for him, again. He helps Steve into bed, grabs a bucket, water and painkillers and leaves, locking the door after him.

The next day he wakes up and he's fever hot. Shame he ripped the fan down. He remembers how much that pissed Chris off. He came home to the camera crew all drinking his beer and the fan hanging from the ceiling, the table broken and glass crunching underfoot as he stepped into the apartment, "What the fuck, Steve?"

"Hey!" Steve-O yelled, jumping up and waving his beer "Hey Party Boy!"

Chris just stared, unamused and grabbed his jacket from the hanger inside the door, stormed out. He turned to Bam, or so Steve-O was told. Because Bam understands these things. Bam is also fucking his own brother, so Steve-O can't really see the attraction at all.

Either way, he spent the night alone. And the next time he sees his boyfriend is when they're boarding the plane for Seattle. He'd wanted to sit next to him, knew how much Chris detests Seattle. Knows how easily upset he is by things in the world. You know, littering, pollution, whatever. And he knows that being in a place that always rains isn't good for his soul.

But he sits with Bam, not Steve-O. They fall into conversation immediately and Steve-O hovers awkwardly in the aisle for a moment before taking a seat next to Johnny who raises an eyebrow, "Not that I care, but have you had a lover's tiff?"

"Yeah. I tore the fan down, dude. And he hates me now. He was the one bitching about the noise it made at night," he bristles and slides furthur down in his seat, folding his arms over his chest huffily.

They share a hotel room, at least. Which is a blessing since Steve-O never realised how lonely he was without him. Chris spends most of his time staring moodily out of the window, and whenever Steve-O gets too close he mutters, "I hate it here."

"We'll be home soon, dude. Hey, I have some blow. Let's get high and fuck."

Chris rolls his eyes, "Or we could be sober for one night."

"That's boring," he says before he realises what he's saying. Chris says he needs some fresh air, pushes past Steve-O and disappears from the room. He doesn't get back until late, by which time Steve-O has gotten high enough to feel better and has started working his way through the mini-bar.

"Hey," he says when his boyfriend enters the room, "I saved you a beer."

"Thanks," Chris mumbles, "But no thanks."

Steve-O is hit with the feeling that he's done something wrong but he isn't sure what. Although, looking around the hotel room which is littered with single serving vodka, whisky and brandy bottles, he thinks maybe he knows exactly what he's done. "I'll clean up. If that's what you want man."

"No," Chris smiles and he's never looked so tired, "No it's okay. Let's just....sleep."

And they do. And Steve-O forgets all about it. Forgets about the fan incident for a long time too. Everything seems to be fine. But then they get to Japan and Steve-O pushes his way to the bar where a girl with the best tits and ass he's ever seen is buying a drink.

He thinks, sure, one dance. A drink. Me and Chris never said this relationship was exclusive. Besides, he's probably off somewhere boning Bam. Turns out, when he drags his girl to the bathroom, that she's a he. But that's cool. He always liked cock more anyway.

He runs into Chris on the way out of the bathroom later, though. Right into him. And he stammers, "Uh...h-hey."

Pontius's expression is completely blank when he asks "Having fun?"

"Yeah dude."

And he was, having fun that is. He was having the best time of his life.

But then they stumbled home, jet lagged and fed up and Chris didn't unpack. He grabbed his things, stuffing them into his bags and suitcases. 

He left.

And for the longest time Steve-O blamed Chris for it. He thought, it's all his fucking fault. And, he was always holding me down.

But it turns out that, without him, he's completely lost.

And he makes a mental note to get the fan fixed. To maybe try and fix his relationship, too. One step at a time.


End file.
